Fanfic Special Kyu's Birthday
by Taraufi Cho
Summary: Happy Birthday, Kyu! / this fanfic special for Kyuhyun's birthday/ KyuMin fanfictions/ Genderswitch/ republish


Tittle : Fanfic Special Kyu's Birthday

Author : Taraufi Cho

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Little bit angst

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Fanfic ini Tara buat waktu Ulang Tahun Kyuhyun pas Februari lalu, jadi jangan bingung ya ^^

Check This Out !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Story Begin~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's Side**

**.**

Seoul's Park

February 03rd, 2013

Ditemani butiran salju yang turun lumayan lebat, aku tetap duduk diam disini, menunggunya seperti orang idiot. Berharap ia hadir lalu berteriak dengan suara lantangnya seperti biasa. "Sungmin… aku datang!".

Ya… itulah dia. Seorang pria yang sama idiotnya denganku. Seorang pria yang berhasil mengubah sudut pandangku. Seorang pria yang berhasil mengobrak-abrik kehidupanku. Keterlaluan? Tentu saja! Tetapi anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Hah… sudah berapa kali kira-kira hari ini aku tersenyum ketika mengingat tentangnya? Betapa aku seperti anak remaja yang baru saja mengenal kata cinta. Ngomong-ngomong tentang cinta… Sejak kapan aku mempercayai adanya cinta? Betapa aku dulu selalu menampik bahwa cinta itu ada. Bahwa cinta adalah hal yang paling konyol yang pernah aku dengar.

Jika cinta itu ada, pasti appa-ku tidak akan selingkuh dan meninggalkan aku dan umma dalam keterpurukan. Membiarkan umma dalam kondisi sekarat karena ditinggal olehnya. Membiarkan umma menderita sendirian karena terlalu mencintainya. Membiarkan aku yang harus merawat umma hingga pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menangis pilu ketika seorang wanita terhebat yang pernah ku kenal itu akhirnya meninggalkanku. Beruntung, aku mempunyai Lee ahjussi –adik umma-ku- yang sangat meyayangiku. Dia bahkan menganggapku sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

Lihat, Bukankah orang tuaku sudah berikrar untuk saling mencintai dihadapan tuhan? Tapi mengapa appa mengingkari janjinya sendiri? Sejak saat itu, aku tidak mengenal arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Selalu menutup hatiku akan kehadiran orang lain.

Hingga akhirnya, dengan egoisnya ia datang. Membawa seribu alasan mengapa kehadirannya tidak bisa diabaikan olehku begitu saja. Pria yang dengan kurang ajarnya telah menawan hatiku. Mengunci semua fokusku. Hingga hanya ada dia saja yang ada dimataku, diotakku, dihatiku, difikiranku.

Bukankah dia kejam? Membuat aku tidak bisa menatap pria manapun lagi, karena aku akan selalu membandingkannya dengan pria itu. Dan tetap saja, bagiku… dia yang terbaik.

Dan sekarang… disinilah aku. Menunggunya. Menunggu namja bodoh-ku.

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback-**

**.**

**.**

_**Dia… satu-satunya pria yang berani mendekatiku…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menelusuri tiap koridor sekolah dengan kepala yang terus menunduk. Bisikan-bisikan itu selalu kudengar setiap kali aku menginjakkan kaki ditempat dimana aku menuntut ilmu. Seperti sarapan pagiku yang selalu tersedia tanpa aku mau.

Apa kalian berfikir bahwa aku adalah salah satu yeoja yang populer karena sering dibicarakan oleh hampir seluruh murid yang ada disekolah ini? Jika idiot, kampungan, cupu, dan berkaca mata tebal itu termasuk dalam ciri-ciri populer, yah… mungkin aku termasuk salah satu orangnya. Tetapi planet mana yang menganggap bahwa semua –idiot, kampungan, cupu, berkaca mata tebal- itu populer? Mungkin ada, tetapi populer dalam artian 'nerd'.

Tak kupedulikan bisikan-bisikan yang menyakitkan telinga itu, tetap berjalan dan melangkah ke depan. Bukankah tujuanku kesekolah itu untuk belajar dan menuntut ilmu, kuanggap mereka adalah tape rusak yang seharusnya dilempar kedalam bak sampah.

Ketika sampai dikelas, aku langsung menuju bangkuku dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhku diatasnya. Tak kupedulikan –lagi- semua teman sekelasku yang memandangku dengan remeh dan ada pula yang memandangku dengan jijik. Hah… apa peduliku?

"Lee Sungmin, aku datang…!" Teriakan seorang pria tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatanku yang saat ini sedang menyusun buku pelajaran diatas meja. Dan aku sudah sangat hafal dengan suaranya. Yah… bagaimana bisa tidak hafal jika setiap harinya dia selalu mengatakan kalimat yang sama padaku?

Pria itu lalu dengan seenak perutnya langsung duduk dikursi yang ada disebelahku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan seperti biasa, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah cengiran lebarnya yang khas. Aku sampai berfikir, selalu tersenyum apa tidak membuat giginya menjadi kering?

"Cho, Kyuhyun! Bisa tidak sih kau itu jangan berteriak-teriak? Aku bisa-bisa menjadi tuli karena teriakanmu." Kataku dengan ketus.

"Tidak bisa. Itu sebagai tanda jika aku sudah berada disampingmu dan siap untuk melindungimu." Jawabnya dengan santai sambil merangkul bahuku.

Aku mendengus pelan dan menyingkirkan lengannya yang melingkari bahuku. "Kau fikir aku ini binatang langka yang harus kau lindungi?" balasku dengan nada yang sama. Dia hanya terus tersenyum, tanpa membalas ucapanku.

Terkadang aku aneh dengan namja disampingku ini. Disaat yang lain berlomba-lomba untuk menjauhiku, mencaci makiku, mencemoohku, dia malah berusaha mati-matian untuk mendekatiku. Tidak perduli bahwa aku selalu bersikap dingin dan selalu mengacuhkannya.

Dan entahlah… entah mengapa seolah aku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dia… yang selalu mengalah demi aku…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Sial! Mengapa hari ini harus turun hujan? Dan aku tidak membawa payung' dumelku dalam hati.

Aish, cuaca sekarang ini tidak bisa ditebak. Padahal aku berkeyakinan jika hari ini cerah, terbukti karena tadi pagi warna biru menghiasi angkasa.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri didepan sekolah bersama dengan murid-murid lainnya. Memandang ribuan rintik-rintik air yang ditumpahkan dengan deras dari atas langit. Hah… seandainya keluargaku masih seutuh dulu, mungkin aku tinggal menelfon appa untuk menjemputku. Namun sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda. Segala hal harus aku lakukan seorang diri. Tidak ada lagi rengekkan manja yang selalu kuberikan kepada orang tuaku. Jangankan rengekkan manja, mengadu-pun aku tidak tahu harus kepada siapa.

Aku terus memeluk diriku sendiri, berharap bahwa rasa dingin yang cukup menusuk tulang itu sedikit berkurang.

"Ming…" Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ketika suara yang paling familiar ditelingaku menyapa indera pendengarku. Cho Kyuhyun, lagi?

Hm, sepertinya dia orang yang siap siaga. Buktinya hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang membawa payung.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan bertahan lama. Lebih baik kau bergabung saja denganku. Kita bersama-sama berjalan ke halte. Bukankah tujuan kita sama?" Aku menimbang-nimbang tawarannya. Benar juga, rumah kita kan searah. Dia juga membawa payung. Dan sepertinya apa yang dikatakannya benar, hujan akan bertahan lama.

"Ayo cepat!" Titahnya. Aku langsung berlari kearahnya. Kami saling bertatapan sekilas, namun dengan cepat ia langsung memutus kontak mata diantara kami "Ayo jalan."

.

Huh… akhirnya kita sampai di halte. Dan astaga… sepertinya kesialanku tidak hanya berhenti disaat ini saja. Karena hujan, bus yang menuju ke arah rumahku selalu penuh. Aigoo… bagaimana ini?

Aku berjalan dengan malas ke arah kursi halte lalu mendudukkan diriku diatasnya, yang kemudian diikuti oleh pria itu.

"Sabarlah, Kau pasti bisa pulang." Katanya memberi semangat. Iya aku bisa pulang, tapi sampai jam berapa aku berada disini?

Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganku, berharap dengan cara itu dapat sedikit memberikan kehangatan untuk tubuhku. Hingga tiba-tiba saja tangan kekar itu meraih satu tanganku. Aku melebarkan mataku ketika ia menggosok-gosokkan tanganku, terkadang ia juga meniup telapak tanganku yang ditangkupkan oleh kedua telapak tangannya.

Sesekali ia melirikkan matanya, menatap kearahku lalu tersenyum dengan begitu… manis, eh? Ya Tuhan… Kenapa… kenapa jantung ini berdetak dengan cepat dan wajahku memanas ketika dia melakukan itu terhadapku?

Aku masih tetap terpaku ditempat aku duduk kini seraya menatap wajahnya, hingga akhirnya aku mendongakkan kepalaku tiba-tiba ketika suara klakson dan decitan ban itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku langsung saja menoleh ke arah pria itu lalu tanpa sadar menarik tangannya yang kini sedang menggenggam jemariku. Mungkin pria itu kaget dengan ulahku, tapi masa bodoh, aku benar-benar ingin pulang dan bergelung dengan selimutku.

"Hanya tersisa untuk satu orang." Teriak kondektur bus pada kami yang membuat aku langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Naiklah. Kau ingin pulang, kan?" tanyanya.

"Tapi… bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku. Meskipun aku terkesan cuek, tetapi aku masih mempunyai rasa peduli. Dia sudah baik dengan berbagi payungnya padaku. Tetapi apakah aku harus egois dengan meninggalkannya sendirian?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ini kan pria. Aku masih bisa menunggu bus yang lain. Ayo cepat naik, kasihan dengan penumpang lain yang juga ingin cepat sampai dirumah." Katanya sambil mendorong tubuhku untuk menaiki bus. Mau tidak mau akhirnya aku mengalah lalu beranjak memasuki salah satu transportasi umum itu.

Dari dalam bus, aku melihatnya masih tersenyum ke arahku. Entah mengapa bibirku berkedut-kedut membentuk senyuman.

Pria bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi aku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dia… dia bukan malaikat, tetapi dia seolah menjadi sayap yang selalu bisa melindungiku… **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inilah yang selalu membuat aku benci untuk pergi ke kantin. Menjadi bahan tontonan murid-murid yang ada disekolah. Seolah-olah aku ini sampah yang sangat mengganggu penglihatan dan kenyamanan mereka. Aku selalu mengantisipasinya dengan membawa bekal dari rumah yang aku buat sendiri. Tapi karena kesiangan, aku jadi lupa untuk membuatnya. Dan alhasil, karena perutku yang tidak bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama, aku harus menekan rasa benciku sampai taraf yang paling rendah.

Aku terus berjalan ke arah salah satu kursi kosong yang ada dipaling sudut kantin, memegang erat-erat nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman yang tadi aku pesan. Jangan sampai karena gugup ditatap seperti itu oleh murid-murid lain, aku malah bertindak bodoh dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri nantinya. Itu malah semakin membuat mereka senang.

Aku mengembangkan senyumanku ketika akhirnya aku berhasil sampai di meja tujuanku. Mendudukkan tubuhku dengan nyaman diatas tempat duduk, meletakkan nampan diatas meja, menyendokkan makanan yang tadi aku pesan dan bersiap untuk memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulutku. Sebelum…

"Hei, yeoja nerd. Berani sekali kau menempati meja kami." Teriak seorang yeoja sambil menggebrak mejaku. Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku untuk mengetahui siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu aktivitasku. Hm… ternyata dia. Seohyun. Yah… yang kutahu yeoja ini adalah yeoja yang tercantik disekolah ini. Tercantik? Cantik didalam kamusku itu berarti ketika seorang wanita bisa menyeimbangkan antara kecantikan dalam dan luarnya. Dan dia? Bahkan kelakuannya itu tidak mendekati kata 'cantik' sama sekali.

Aku menarik nafasku, mencoba bersabar menghadapi yeoja yang satu ini. "Aku juga mengeluarkan uang untuk bersekolah disini. Jadi aku punya hak untuk duduk di tempat ini. Memangnya kau siapa? Pemilik sekolah ini?" tanyaku santai yang mungkin membuat darahnya mendidih saat itu juga. Sekali lagi… apa peduliku?

"Sialan kau!" Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah meraih mangkuk yang berisi makananku. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga sebatas kepalaku. Bersiap menjatuhkan seluruh isi mangkuk itu ke atas kepalaku. Aku menutup mataku pasrah. Namun setelah beberapa detik, mengapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa pada tubuhku?

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" suara teriakan khas-nya membuat aku langsung membuka mataku. Dan apa yang kulihat selanjutnya membuat aku langsung membekap mulutku, menahan ledakan tawa yang ingin keluar dari mulutku saat itu juga. Yeoja itu basah kuyup karena terkena guyuran air minumanku yang ditumpahkan oleh seorang pria. Cho Kyuhyun. Pria itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya.

Pria itu lagi? Mengapa ia selalu datang disaat-saat yang tepat? Mengapa aku merasa dia itu seperti… malaikat penjagaku? Ah tidak… pria itu seperti sayap. Sayap yang selalu menerbangkanku ketika aku harus melewati kerikil-kerikil yang menghalangi jalanku. Membuat segala aspek kehidupanku menjadi terasa lebih mudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dia… pria pertama yang mengatakan jika aku ini… cantik…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aish, semua ini karena matematika! Dan kenapa juga aku harus payah dalam mata pelajaran yang dipenuhi oleh angka-angka yang rumit itu? Alhasil, Jung songsaenim memilihkan seseorang untuk menjadi tutorku yang akan mengajariku pelajaran mematikan itu. Dan yang paling aku tidak terima, mengapa yang menjadi tutorku itu harus Cho Kyuhyun? Mengapa hidupku selalu tidak bisa lepas dari pria bermarga Cho itu?

Jadilah aku terdampar ditempat mewah ini. Apartemen-nya. Dan lihat sekarang apa yang dilakukannya, bergumul bersama benda hitam berbentuk persegi panjang itu, mengabaikan aku yang kini bergulat dengan soal-soal yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti.

"Yak, Cho kyuhyun! Bisakah kau lepaskan sebentar saja benda tidak berguna itu? Kau lupa jika kau harus menjadi tutorku. Jika tahu begini lebih baik aku pulang saja." Teriakku.

"Aish, arasseo." Jawabnya dengan tidak rela, tetapi tetap menuruti apa perintahku. Ia lalu meletakkan benda hitam itu diatas meja. "Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya?" tanyanya sambil melihat hasil kerjaanku.

"YAK! MANA SOAL YANG SUDAH KAU KERJAKAN?" tiba-tiba suaranya naik setengah oktaf, kaget karena buku tulisku masih kosong, putih bersih, belum ternoda sama sekali. Aku hanya bungkam. Bagaimana mau mengerjakan jika aku tidak mengerti?

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan soal-soal ini." Gumamku pelan.

"Astaga, semua soal ini mudah. Masa tidak ada yang kau mengerti sama sekali? Otakmu dipakai untuk apa ketika Jung songsaenim menerangkan pelajaran?" jawabnya dengan sadis, membuat aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku juga tidak mau payah dalam pelajaran ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Masa aku harus mengajarimu dari awal lagi?" dumelnya pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh telingaku. "Baiklah, sini aku ajari." Aku mendekatkan tubuhku kearahnya. Dia menjelaskan semuanya dari awal lagi, dan entah mengapa penjelasannya membuat aku cepat mengerti. Aku tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat tingkahnya, aku suka sekali ketika dia meliukkan tangannya dengan ahli untuk menuliskan angka-angka yang menurutku mengerikan itu. Menyukai sikap antusiasnya ketika ia mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut.

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirku tertarik begitu saja membentuk senyuman. Mataku-pun tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Tunggu, apa baru saja aku mengatakan kata tampan? Pada… Cho Kyuhyun?

"Kau sudah mengerti kan sekar…" Dia mendongakkan kepalanya tiba-tiba untuk melihat ke arahku. Menghentikan ucapannya ketika mengetahui jika wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Dan aku… astaga mengapa mata ini tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Dan tatapannya… mengapa seolah mengunci pandanganku? Dan oh… jantungku, mengapa tiba-tiba berdentum dengan cepat?

Aku menahan nafasku ketika dia tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil kaca mata tebal yang membingkai mataku. Merapikan poniku sekilas. Lalu tersenyum dengan sangat menawan.

"Kau cantik." Ucapnya yang membuat aku melebarkan mataku.

"Kau sangat cantik, Ming…" ucapnya sekali lagi yang membuat aku tersadar dari tindakan bodohku. Aku langsung mengambil kaca mata yang ada digenggamannya lalu memakainya dengan cepat.

Seseorang… katakan padaku? Benarkah tadi dia mengatakan bahwa aku cantik?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dia… dia… dia pria pertama yang dengan beraninya mencuri ciuman pertamaku…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin… aku datang!" Aish, teriakan itu lagi. Kapan sih dia membuat hidupku tenang sekali saja?

Aku mempercepat langkahku, tidak membiarkannya lagi untuk mengusik hidupku. Berjalan terus kearah gerbang sekolah yang terbuka dengan lebar.

"Yak!" Aku merasakan tanganku ditarik kebelakang dengan paksa dan aku langsung menatapnya dengan malas.

"Wae?" tanyaku.

"Kita pulang bersama." Katanya seraya merangkul bahuku dan menarik tubuhku dengan seenaknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus merangkul bahuku, aku sudah mencoba melepaskan kungkungannya tetapi pada akhirnya aku harus merelakan tubuhku karena rasanya akan percuma saja karena tenaga seorang pria pasti lebih besar dari seorang wanita.

Tetapi, ketika ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah tetesan cairan bening menyentuh pori-pori kulitku. Aku menatap langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi kehitaman. Semakin lama, air itu segera menyerbu kami dengan tetes-tetesan yang lebih besar.

"Aish bagaimana mungkin bisa hujan. Ayo, kita harus mencari tempat untuk berteduh." Titahnya sambil menarik tanganku, membawaku ke sebuah box telefon umum yang memang berada cukup dekat dari posisi kami tadi.

"Hah… basah." Keluhku pelan sambil menyeka air hujan yang menempel dilenganku ketika aku sampai di box telefon umum itu. Aku melepas kaca mataku, membersihkan kacanya yang berembun lalu menaruhnya disaku seragamku. Aku melepaskan ikat rambutku, berniat untuk merapikan rambutku yang berantakan.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja aku menghentikan pergerakan tanganku dirambutku ketika benda dingin itu menyentuh tengkukku, dan selanjutnya yang kutahu adalah sebuah benda kenyal yang melumat bibirku tanpa ampun. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan cukup intens yang membuat bulu kudukku meremang ditengah hawa dingin yang kini menyergap tubuhku. Aku membelalakan mataku kaget ketika aku tau siapa yang berbuat hal itu padaku. Cho Kyuhyun. Pria itu lagi…

Dia menangkupkan salah satu tangannya di sisi wajahku, sedangkan tangannya yang lain melingkari pinggangku dengan posesif. Dia terus melumat bibirku dengan penuh kenikmatan. Membuat aku sekejap merasa melayang karena sentuhan bibirnya dibibirku yang begitu memabukkan.

Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mataku dan berusaha membalas setiap lumatannya. Membuka sedikit mulutku, mengizinkannya menjelajah rongga mulutku lebih jauh. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian aku sadar apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Astaga…

Aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya dengan paksa. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku murka lalu berlari keluar dari box telefon itu. Merutuki perbuatan bodohku yang bisa-bisanya menikmati ciumannya. Tidak peduli pada bulir air hujan yang kini menghantam tubuhku tanpa ampun.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" Tak kupedulikan teriakannya yang meneriakkan namaku.

"Lee Sungmin." Lagi-lagi dia menarik tanganku dengan paksa. Tidak tahu apa jika itu menyakiti lenganku?

"Aku minta maaf, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu lama untuk menahan gejolak perasaan ini. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan," Ia terlihat menarik nafas sejenak setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kau tahu… Aku… Cho Kyuhyun…" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan kalimat selanjutnya yang ia ucapkan membuat aku langsung menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya.

MWO? Dia… mencintaiku? Benarkah? Tidak, ini salah. Dia pasti hanya merasa kasihan padaku. Ya… pasti begitu. Tetapi, mengapa hatiku seolah ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran?

Aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya sama sekali. Menarik tanganku dengan paksa lalu mencoba berlari lagi dari hadapannya. Tetapi sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku, dia sudah menarik tubuhku lalu merengkuh wajahku dengan telapak tangannya yang kuat dan menciumku sekali lagi. Namun kali ini ciumannya sangat lembut, membuat aku sekali lagi merasa terhanyut akan ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin…" ucapnya lirih ditengah-tengah ciuman kami, ucapan yang sarat akan rasa frustasi.

'_Nado… Nado Cho Kyuhyun…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dia… yang selalu mengingat ulang tahunku…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Drrrrttt**_

_**Drrrrttt**_

_**Drrrrttt**_

Aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku ketika kudengar berkali-kali suara getaran dari ponsel yang aku letakkan dinakas tempat tidurku. Aku bangkit dari posisi berbaringku lalu aku senderkan tubuhku dikepala ranjang. Mengambil ponsel berwarna merah mudaku dan melihat dilayar ponsel siapa orang gila yang mengirim pesan dipagi buta seperti ini.

"Kyu?" gumamku ketika aku melihat dilayar ponsel dan nama pria itulah yang terpampang disana. Aku langsung membulatkan mataku kaget ketika aku mendapati kalimat "8 message received" yang juga ikut terpampang dilayar ponselku. Tumben sekali dia mengirimiku pesan sebanyak ini…

'Hai, maaf jika aku mengganggu tidur pulasmu.'

Itulah isi pesan darinya ketika aku membuka pesan pertama yang dikirimkan pria itu. Lalu aku membuka pesan lainnya.

'Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika aku… benar-benar berterima kasih kepada ibumu.'

'Kau tahu kenapa? Karena tepatnya ditanggal dan bulan ini dia telah melahirkan putri sepertimu.'

'Mendidiknya dengan sangat hebat, sehingga putri kecil itu tumbuh menjadi putri secantik dirimu. Sebaik dirimu. Semempesona dirimu.'

'Hari ini… Kau ingat hari apa? Aku yakin… pasti kau lupa.'

'Hari ini hari istimewamu, ingat? Hari dimana kau diijinkan oleh tuhan untuk terlahir ke dunia yang fana ini. Tempat dimana aku bisa mengenalmu.'

'Saengil Chukkae, Lee Sungmin. Kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu…'

'Haha… Makin tua, eh? Tenanglah, Aku… Cho Kyuhyun akan tetap selalu mencintaimu…'

Senyumku terkembang sempurna ketika membaca pesan terakhir darinya. 1 Januari, eh? Mengapa aku bisa melupakan ulang tahunku sendiri? Dan mengapa dia selalu bisa mengingatnya? Selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya padaku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

Aku meletakkan kembali haptic-ku dinakas, masih dengan senyuman yang terpahat di bibirku. Membaringkan tubuhku dengan nyaman dikasurku lalu menarik selimut berbulu pink kesukaanku. Kembali memejamkan mataku untuk melanjutkan tidurku yang sempat terganggu.

Hm… Cho Kyuhyun… sepertinya kau akan membuat hariku berwarna. Terima kasih… aku juga mencintaimu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dia… orang asing pertama yang berhasil membuatku menangis…**_

**.**

**. **

**.**

"Maafkan aku, aku harus meninggalkanmu. Orang tuaku menyuruh aku untuk kuliah di Jepang." Ucapnya singkat yang membuat senyuman manis yang sedari tadi tersungging dibibirku lenyap dengan mudahnya.

Apakah dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang berarti meninggalkanku sendirian? Lagi? Tidak cukupkah tuhan selama ini kau merenggut orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Dan… apakah harus dia juga? Cho Kyuhyun-ku juga?

Aku tetap diam, terlalu syok dengan ucapannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Dia-pun sepertinya sama. Pria itu terus saja menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap ke arah pohon-pohon maple yang mengelilingi tempat kami duduk kini. Memandang daun-daun berwarna kecokelatan yang berguguran satu persatu dan tergeletak begitu saja diatas tanah. Aku menahan dengan sekuat tenaga cairan yang mungkin sudah berkumpul menjadi satu di kantung mataku. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu benar. Musim gugur adalah musim perpisahan.

Padahal aku baru saja berniat akan menjawab pernyataan cintanya ketika di box telefon umum itu. Aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana reaksi wajahnya ketika aku mengatakan "Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Aku sudah membayangkannya, pasti dia akan bahagia mendengar kalimat itu dari mulutku. Tapi sepertinya nasib baik sedang tidak berpihak padaku.

"Haha…" aku tertawa miris yang membuat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Mungkin dia kaget dengan tawaku yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Baiklah, semoga cita-citamu tercapai. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu." Ucapku sambil memberikan senyum sok tegar-ku kepadanya sebelum akhirnya aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Melangkahkan kakiku yang terasa begitu berat, dan akhirnya apa yang aku tahan-tahan selama ini jatuh juga. Lelehan cairan bening itu mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku dengan intensitas yang cukup besar, menganak sungai disana.

"Kita bertemu lagi ditempat ini tiga tahun lagi. Tepat dihari ulang tahunku. Dan aku ingin melihatmu tanpa memakai kaca matamu itu dan gerai rambutmu. Aku menunggumu, Minnie~ya. Aku menunggumu…" teriakannya menginterupsi langkahku. Aku membekap mulutku dengan kedua telapak tangan, menahan isakan yang mungkin saja akan keluar dari mulutku.

Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun… selamat tinggal. Dan aku akan menagih janjimu. Aku akan menunggumu. Dan aku… mencintaimu…

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback END-**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum dalam hati mengingat perintahnya yang diucapkannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Perintah yang aneh menurutku, karena ia menyuruhku untuk melepas kaca mataku dan menyuruhku untuk menggeraikan rambutku yang dulu selalu aku kuncir kuda.

Aku memperhatikan tubuhku sendiri. Meskipun perintahnya itu konyol, tapi aku tetap melakukan apa yang dia suruh. Aku melepas kaca mataku, menggerai rambutku yang ikal, dan aku memakai sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku pakai sebelumnya. Gaun. Gaun selutut berwarna salem ini membingkai tubuh cukup berisiku dengan sempurna. Aku jadi ragu apakah dia akan mengenalku atau tidak.

Aish, pria itu lama sekali. Aku sudah hampir satu jam menunggunya ditempat ini. Dan mengapa batang hidungnya tidak muncul-muncul juga dihadapanku?

Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku kini, lalu menengadahkan tanganku. Menarik kedua sudut bibirku ketika merasakan kelembutan benda putih itu ditanganku.

.

_**Tep! Tep! Tep!**_

.

Aku langsung menghentikan kegiatanku begitu saja ketika mendengar hentakan langkah seseorang. Langkah ini… hanya satu orang yang memilikinya. Dan Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa mengenal setiap langkah kakinya.

.

"Lee Sungmin, aku dataaang…"

**Deg~**

Seperti gerakan _slow motion_, aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku. Dan aku hanya bisa terpaku seraya membulatkan kedua mataku ketika aku melihatnya. Lagi. Pria itu seperti biasa mempersembahkan cengiran lebarnya yang sangat khas itu. Mungkin aku dulu tidak menyukainya, tetapi sekarang aku malah begitu merindukannya.

Dia… Mengapa aku merasa dia semakin tampan? Dia memakai kaus sleveless putih yang dilapisi kemeja panjang dengan warna yang sama, yang lengannya digulung hingga siku. Dan… Apakah aku sudah mendeskripsikan bagaimana rupanya?

Dia tampan, itu pasti. Rambutnya ikal, kulitnya putih pucat, wajahnya… dia mempunyai pipi yang cukup tirus menurutku. Terdapat lubang-lubang dipipinya yang aku yakini adalah jejak yang ditinggalkan jerawat yang pernah singgah disana. Tapi semua itu tidak mengurangi ketampananannya sedikitpun, setidaknya dalam pandanganku.

Dan satu lagi, yang sangat aku sukai, mm… his lips, eh? Bibir yang dulu selalu mengucapkan namaku, yang selalu ia gunakan untuk mengatakan cinta padaku, bibir yang selalu mengecupku, yang selalu… Stop! Aku bisa gila jika sudah menyangkut bibirnya.

Aku terus saja mengembangkan senyumanku ketika akhirnya kamera mataku melihatnya lagi. Ketika akirnya aku menemukan sosoknya lagi. Aku tetap berada diposisiku kini, merasakan lututku tiba-tiba melemas dan mungkin akan goyah sebentar lagi. Sedangkan apa yang terjadi didalam tubuhku berkebalikan dengan yang terjadi diluarnya. Rasa rinduku yang meluap-luap itu terasa menyesakkan dadaku. Membuatku nafasku terasa tercekat. Sedangkan jantung itu sendiri terasa begitu menghentak dadaku. Menimbulkan sedikit rasa sakit tetapi juga menyenangkan.

"Ternyata memang benar. Kau memang secantik itu." Itulah kalimat kedua yang diucapkannya untukku. Suaranya masih seperti dulu. Lembut dan… menenangkan.

Ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Berharap aku akan menyambutnya dan membawaku kedalam dekapan hangatnya yang sangat aku rindukan. Dan memang itulah yang aku lakukan setelahnya, berlari ke arahnya secepat yang aku bisa. Menghambur ke pelukannya lalu mendekapnya dengan erat. Ya tuhan… betapa aku merindukan pelukan ini…

"Aigoo… aigoo… begitu merindukanku, eh?" godanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Setelah itu yang kutahu ia mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Mm hmm." Karena suaraku yang tiba-tiba tercekat, aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan itu.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memandangku cukup lama dengan tatapan khasnya sebelum akhirnya menyentuhkan bibirnya diatas permukaan bibirku. Melumatnya tanpa ampun. Kyuhyun memagut bibir atasku, sementara aku menikmati bibir bawahnya. Untuk beberapa menit kemudian kami saling bertukar bagian. Ciuman kali ini terasa sangat menuntut. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang begitu dalam dan menggebu-gebu diantara kami berdua. Bahkan aku sama bernafsunya dengan dia.

Aku menghentikan ciuman panas kami ketika aku mengingat sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan, memberikan suara _'plop'_ cukup keras ketika bibir kami akhirnya terpisah.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Tetapi kau harus menutup matamu, hm?" Kataku. Tanpa bertanya alasannya, ia langsung menutup kedua matanya.

Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah bangku taman dimana aku duduk tadi. Mengambil sebuah bingkisan lalu menyiapkan segala sesuatunya disana.

Setelah selesai, aku menghampirinya lagi. Membawa sebuah kue yang diatasnya terdapat kalimat _'Selamat Ulang Tahun Cho Kyuhyun'_ yang ditulis menggunakan huruf hangul yang juga dilengkapi dengan lilin berbentuk angka 2 dan 5. "Sekarang buka matamu." Perintahku.

Pria itu membuka kedua matanya, lalu tersenyum melihatku. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terlihat melebarkan matanya, mungkin kaget ketika melihat apa yang aku bawa.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida… saengil chukkae hamnida… saranghaneun uri Kyunnie… saengil chukkae hamnida…" Aku melantunkan lagu selamat ulang tahun padanya. Dia sepertinya masih sedikit merasa syok. Yah… karena aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, tetapi kau harus make a wish terlebih dahulu." Perintahku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku ketika ia langsung meniupkan lilinnya, tanpa membuat permohonan terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai, ia langsung tersenyum dengan manis kearahku. Pria itu lalu mengambil kue yang ada digenggamanku, lalu meletakannya di kursi yang aku duduki tadi.

"Mengapa kau tidak make a wish terlebih dahulu?" Tanyaku penasaran. Ia meraih kedua tanganku lalu memeluk tubuhku lagi.

"Tidak perlu, karena tuhan benar-benar sudah mengabulkan semua permintaanku." Jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Apa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Kau. Keinginanku yang paling utama." jawabnya yang membuat aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat bersyukur karena kau telah terlahir didunia. Kau ada ditengah-tengah milyaran manusia. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukanmu, mengenalmu, jatuh kedalam pesonamu, mencintaimu, mencintaimu lagi, lagi, lagi, terus mencintaimu, semakin mencintaimu dan selamanya akan terus begitu. Intensitas cintaku bertambah besar setiap harinya padamu." Tuturnya.

"Rasanya sangat melegakan, Ming. Mengetahui bahwa sekarang kau milikku. Mengetahui bahwa sekarang kau ada dipelukanku. Dan rasanya sangat tepat, seolah tuhan memang menciptakanmu untuk melengkapi aku. Hah… Katakan padaku, adakah yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu? Aku rasa tidak." Ucapnya lagi yang membuat aku benar-benar merasa terharu. Tanpa sadar kristal bening dari mataku luruh juga. Benarkah dia mencintaiku sebesar itu?

Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya, membenamkan wajahnya dibahuku.

Aku ingat, Betapa ia selalu menjadi orang yang pertama bertindak dalam hubungan rumit kami dulu. Yang pertama mendekatiku, berbicara padaku, menyentuhku, menyatakan cinta padaku, mengucapkan kata cinta itu berkali-kali untukku. Kini, bolehkah aku menjadi yang pertama mengucapkannya dihari istimewanya? Mengucapkan kata yang selalu ingin ia dengar dari mulutku. Sebuah kata sederhana yang ketika diucapkan oleh orang yang spesial akan terdengar sangat istimewa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Sangat…" ucapku pada akhirnya. Dia tidak menjawab ucapanku, tetapi dia malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya dibahuku. Namun aku tahu, dia juga mencintaiku dan sama bahagianya dengan aku saat ini.

Ya… aku mencintainya. Cho Kyuhyun-ku itu… aku mencintainya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
